


A Breath

by Alastael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom Cas, Breathplay, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastael/pseuds/Alastael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could break you like this; it would be so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammyatstanford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyatstanford/gifts).



The weight on his back bends his spine, air rushing from his lungs and refusing to return. It feels unnatural, this contortion, but it feels so good. 

"Fuck, yeah, baby, yeah," The words are spat against his skin, punctuated by the urgent thrust of Dean's hips, and he feels gutted, split apart and broken. He can't breathe, the hand between his shoulder blades a suffocating force. His muscles burn, spread thighs shaking as the grind of hips into the heated flesh of his ass makes him whimper. 

A growl in his ear, more like a roar, as teeth sink into the meat at the base of his neck. The weight disappears and he gasps, lungs filling just as fingers close around his neck. He is pulled, trapped between Dean's cock buried in him and the hand, his collar, and the arch of his spine makes him cry out. His hands, handcuffed to the headboard, grasp at nothing as his shoulders wrench, pulled too far. 

"I could break you like this, fuck, it would be so good, baby," tongue dipping into his ear makes him shiver. Instead, Dean drops him, and reaches to grip the brass bars of the headboard. He thrusts once, cock hitting something deep and awful and wonderful. "I'm going to rip you apart, baby, but not yet. Not yet," he thrusts again. "Gonna break you down first, make you mine."

Castiel's eyes water as Dean thrusts again, slow and rough, his body covering his completely. He is gasping and it sounds like nonsense, coming out, "please, please, please." 

Dean laughs, dragging his hands back from the headboard, scratching deep and red in the angel's body. He squeezes the flesh of his ass, and he slaps him, spanking him, over and over. "Knew you wanted it, such a slut for me. Fuck, whore." 

Cas writhes, breath shuddering with tears that can't come anymore. They've been here for hours, Dean beating himself into Cas's skin, into his soul. He's suddenly empty, and he moans at the loss despite himself, making Dean laugh. 

"Like a bitch in heat," and Dean spits into the gaping hole before shoving his fingers in, twisting them in the mess of blood, come, and spit. He cleans his fingers on Castiel's skin, smearing the mess across the bruising flesh of his back. "What do you want, bitch? Beg me for it," he sneers, rubbing the length of his cock against Castiel's hole. 

"Please, please," Cas sobs, pressing back into the demon's hips. Fingers twist in his hair, pulling, and he whines, "You, Dean, oh, please--" 

"Yeah, you do," Dean growls, and slams home.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Julie, who prompted me for another fic. Not only did I write her THAT fic, but also this little ditty, as a thank you for getting my juices going again. That sounds so dirty. 
> 
> Why aren't there already hundreds of fics like this? It is a mystery.


End file.
